Frutos del corazón
by Blueee.Summer
Summary: ONE SHOT/ UA -Solo tengo una pregunta y no te volveré a molestar -ella levantó la cabeza sin ánimos y le dio una señal para que prosiguiera -¿Porqué me negaste? ¿Porqué dijiste que no nos conocemos cuando sabes que te conozco de pies a cabeza?- un reclamó salió parte del Uchiha. Cuando lo escuchó ella lo miro con cara de indignación y burla. ¿Podría ser tan cínico?


Konoha abría las puertas a la más esperada reunión del año. Una pequeña fiesta que consistía en juntar a las personas más importantes de todo el mundo, si asistías te consideraban como una persona con mucha influencia. Muchos hombres y mujeres iban llegando y entre ellos se lograba distinguir un joven de cabellos alborotados color gris: pertenecía a la familia Hatake, para ser más específico Hatake Kakashi, dueño del más grande cadena hotelera que existía en el mundo y al costado estaba Uchiha Itachi. Los Uchihas tenían la mejor empresa de exportación e importación del País del Fuego.

-Hoy ella vendrá- comentó el Hatake mientras una leve sonrisa aparecía en su rostro visualizando todo a su alrededor.

-A pasado 2 años desde que la conociste y aún no me dices quién es la afortunada- respondió el Uchiha mientras tomaba un poco de champagne con la mirada de curiosidad posada en su amigo. Él desde aquella cruel relación con Ayame había dado por muerto el corazón del Hatake, grave error.

-Así que ¿Tu tampoco sabes quién robó el corazón a nuestro amigo?- una joven iba llegando a ellos con una sonrisa en el rostro, llevaba puesto un vestido largo color morado sin mangas que asentaba muy bien sus cabellos rubios, su piel clara y su encantadora sonrisa.

-Ino - mencionaron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras cada uno saludaba debidamente a la nueva heredera de la empresa Yamanaka; empresa experta en la recolección de hiervas y flores que eran enviadas al rededor de las 5 grandes naciones.

-Algunos afirman que es una doctora muy importante, incluso que gano un premio por sus investigaciones basadas en la reprogamación celular de los órganos y/o células - el Uchiha puso una cara de confusión ante tal afirmación, sabía que a su amigo le gustaban los retos y las cosas complicadas, pero ¿Como un empresario hotelero entendería aquellos términos médicos? Kakashi sólo pudo soltar una risa nerviosa mientras un muy leve sonrojo aparecía- y al ver ese sonrojo puedo saber que es cierto - reía al terminar la frase. No era fácil intimidar a Kakashi o Itachi pero Ino los conocía desde la infancia y sabía como lograrlo- Como quisiera conocerla ya- un puchero se asentó en sus mejillas y esto provocó un poco de gracia a los dos jóvenes presentes.

-No se preocupen, hoy todos la conocerán. Le propondre matimonio -El Uchiha y la Yamanaka abrieron a más no poder sus ojos, conocían a su amigo desde hace tantos años y no podían creer lo que decía. Hatake Kakashi, su amigo, no creía en las mujeres, no era necesario conocerlo para saber eso. Hatake Kakashi no era un hombre de flores y corazones. Hatake Kakashi siempre escapaba de los compromisos o decía que lo suyo era permanecer solo con sus adorables perros hasta la muerte. Pero que pequeño es el mundo ¿no? Seis meses después que mencionó aquella frase en una reunión conoció a una mujer de hermosa sonrisa y cabello sedoso. El gran empresario hotelero no daba muchos detalles de su vida amorosa lo único que sabían sus amistades es que cada vez que se veía con aquella chica misteriosa regresaba maravillado y suspirando. Después de unos pocos segundos en silencio Kakashi abrió grande los ojos al ver que su futura esposa llegaba a la entrada.

-Ahí está ella - golpeó a su amigo ligeramente en su pecho y a su amiga en su espalda para sacarlos del shock mientras se alejaba de ellos. La mayoría de miradas se posaron en aquella chica y con mucho motivo. ¡Era hermosa! Tenía un cabello largo que llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda color rosa y estaba adornado con leves ondas, su piel blanca hacían relucir esos grandes y hermosos ojos verdes y su cuerpo ¡Oh su cuerpo! Ella enfundaba un vestido coral suave sin espalda que se abrazaba como segunda piel por sus llamativas curvas.

Itachi veía como su amigo se acercaba a ella y suavemente le agarraba de la mano depositando en el un pequeño beso ganando un sonrojo en la joven. Poco a poco ambos fueron acercándose a los dos jóvenes que seguían en un leve shock.

-Sakura, ellos son Uchiha Itachi e Yamanaka Ino. Chicos ella es Haruno Sakura, mi prometida.

-Es un placer por fin conocerte Sakura - soltó por fin la joven heredera sin salir aún de la gran sorpresa.

-Es un placer conocerte Ino, Kakashi siempre me habla de ti, eres como su hermana- se dieron un gran abrazó, después de todo la rubia había oído maravillas sobre la doctora Haruno.

-Supongo que conoces a Itachi, él es hermano de Sasuke, uno de los que íntegra tu grupo de investigación del hospital- dirigió su mano hacia donde estaba su amigo dándole pase para que se una a la conversación.

-No -suavemente y sin que lo noten interrumpió al ver que el Uchiha quería responder- No eh tenido la oportunidad pero es un placer conocerlo, Itachi- tranquilamente le extendió la mano. La cara del mencionado cambió a una de sorpresa, él no entendía porqué ella lo había negado pero igual hizo una leve reverencia y le extendió la mano con una sonrisa para saludarla.

-Buenas noches - no tardó mucho en parecer por atrás de ellos un señor que parecía llegar a sus 40 años, alto de cabello negro como la noche y con unos ojos llenos de seriedad- Disculpe la interrupción Hatake pero quisiera hablar sobre un negoció muy importante con los Aburame y los Yamanaka- observó a todos los que se encontraban y al pasar sus ojos por cierto joven se pudo ver una mueca de disgustó.

-Por supuesto Fogaku, danos un minuto - dicho esto el señor siguió su camino hasta donde estaba un joven de tez pálida y lentes oscuros- Sakura espérame unos minutos acá, regresare pronto. Itachi te la encargó- se despidió posando un leve beso en los rosados labios de su prometida mientras se iba acompañado de Ino quien le mandaba un sonrisa encantadora en señal de despido.

Al estar solos ninguno de los dos emitió algún un ruido, ambos con su copa de champagne veían el sitio por donde se retiraron sus antiguos acompañantes. Ella suspiró y alzó su copa para ingerir aquél líquido espumoso.

-¿Cómo está Kayzer? - la miraba fascinado y con mucho interés, ella terminando de absorber la bebida lo observó con cara irónica.

-Murió -respondió fríamente. La primera vez que vieron a Kayzer fue el 11 de Junio hace 5 años. Itachi había insistido por casi 3 meses a Sakura para que acepte tener un perrito. Le había echo un sin fin de promesas solo para tenerlo. Y cuando llegó el momento de conocer al pequeño, Sakura sintió amor a primera vista hacía el can. Él era un pitbull de color blanco con chocolate que se veía indefenso en los brazos de Izumi. Todo ese mes fue como si ambos fueran padres, el perrito se despertaba cada 3 horas por comida y/o atención. A veces iba Itachi, a veces Sakura y otras veces iban ambos. Ahora escuchar que él ya no estaba lo había herido en lo más profundo.

-Solo tengo una pregunta y no te volveré a molestar -ella levantó la cabeza sin ánimos y le dio una señal para que prosiguiera -¿Porqué me negaste? ¿Porqué dijiste que no nos conocemos cuando sabes que te conozco de pies a cabeza?- un reclamó salió parte del Uchiha. Cuando lo escuchó ella lo miro con cara de indignación y burla. ¿Podría ser tan cínico?

-En serio creías que nunca me iba a enterar ¿Verdad? Bueno te doy crédito nunca pude haberlo imaginado- sonrió mientras terminaba de un sorbo su champagne.

-No se de que hablas Sakura- sus ojos ahora miraban directamente a los de ella con el seño fundido- Jamás te hice daño...

-Oh ¿En serio? -interrumpió al Uchiha -Ya no tienes porque fingir Itachi. Lo sé todo. Sé lo de Izumi, Anko, Tenten, Shizune e incluso sé lo que paso en tu cumpleaños. Me enteré de todos tus engaños y estoy segura que faltan algunos más- tranquilamente le sonrió a Kakashi que le había lanzado una pequeña mirada a lo lejos- Pero ya estoy enterada ¿Puedes dejar de hacerte él inocente?

Su cara se puso pálida ante las declaraciones de la joven pelirosa-Discúlpame -ligeramente la cogió del brazo y quería acercarla para abrazarla pero ella deshizo su agarre facilmente -No quería... No sabía lo que hacía- se excusó el Uchiha.

-¿No sabías lo que hacías? No eres un niño, me mentiste, me engañaste y destrosaste mi corazón -suspiró -Te fuiste sin decir ni una palabra con 3 mil ryō que eran lo único que tenía y ¿Te atreves a decir que no sabías lo que hacias? ¿Sabes cuántas cosas pasaron por ser tan ambicioso y llevarte con lo único que tenía para sustentarme? El banco se adueñó de la pequeña casa que tenía y resulte en la calle, Kayzer enfermó y murió por tu culpa y me echaron de la facultad de Medicina por no pagar los 4 meses que debía- Itachi alzo los ojos en forma cansada- Yo no te negué, lo que dije es verdad, nunca te conocí, todo lo que alguna vez me dijiste es mentira. Pero es curiosa la vida ¿no? Pude salir adelante, me superé, encontré al amor de mi vida y me convertí en una de las doctoras más importantes sin tener algún apellido reconocido. Eso era lo único que te importaba, el apellido ¿Y tú?

Itachi se quedo callado en su lugar. Muy pocas personas sabían lo que había pasado hace 1 año los Uchihas, la más grande vergüenza, Uchiha Itachi, heredero de las empresas, había sacado millones de ryōs llevando casi a la quiebra a su família. Fogaku y Mikoto lo desterraron al día siguiente diciendo que jamás volviera a pisar las empresas o la casa familiar.

-Tenías todo, Itachi. Tenías el dinero de tus empresas, tenías a tu familia y tenías mi amor- observó como Kakashi le hacía una seña con la mano para que se acerque hacia el escenario -Lo perdiste todo por no saber apresiarlo- le sonrió amablemente- Adiós Itachi.

Ella se iba acercando a su prometido, quien la recibió con su mano y le ayudó a subir las pequeñas escaleras que habían para subir al escenario. Una vez arriba Kakashi tomó el micrófono y sin demora se arrodilló abriendo rápidamente una pequeña caja con un anillo dentro -Sé que no soy el hombre más romántico, ni el más paciente, incluso puedo decir que soy relajado rozando para flojo- ella puso una sonrisa en su rostro mientras unas cuantas lágrimas salían de sus ojos -Pero te amo, eres el complemento de mi vida y a no puedo pasar un día más sin estar a tu lado. Haruno Sakura ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Todos los invitados lanzaron un "¡Oh¡" y celebraban mientras la hermosa pelirosa no dudo en lanzarse a su brazos diciendo "¡Sí! ¡Sí!". Se dieron un largo y pasional beso como prueba de su gran amor. A lo lejos un pelinegro veía la escena derramando unas lágrimas mientras salía de la fiesta. Esa fue la última vez que la feliz pareja lo vio.


End file.
